Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is a computer and video game Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix series by J.K. Rowling and the film adaptation. The key theme of the game is to explore Hogwarts like never before as well as undertaking the missions from the book/movie with a few extras. A press release made by EA Games on November 21, 2006 gave a first glimpse of the characters in Harry Potter with the Next Generation graphics as well as an idea of what the game will be like. The game will be released for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and PC.Seff, M: "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Announced." http://wii.ign.com/articles/747/747082p1.html, 11/21/2006 Plot Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts and discovers that much of the wizard community is in denial about his encounter with the evil Lord Voldemort. Dolores Umbridge, an official from the Ministry of Magic, teaches courses in defensive magic, but this leaves the young wizards unprepared to defend themselves against the dark forces that threaten them. Harry teaches other students in secret how to defend themselves. Characters Note: Although EA plans to put all of these characters in the game, not all of them have been implemented and may be cut from plans. Playable Characters *Harry Potter The following are available only during one mission: *Ron Weasley - Dueling *Hermione Granger - Dueling *Remus Lupin - Dueling *Sirius Black *Albus Dumbledore *Fred and George Weasley Dumbledore's Army Members *Hannah Abbott *Katie Bell *Susan Bones *Terry Boot *Lavender Brown *Cho Chang *Michael Corner *Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey *Marietta Edgecombe *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Seamus Finnigan *Anthony Goldstein *Hermione Granger *Angelina Johnson *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Luna Lovegood *Ernie Macmillan *Parvati Patil *Padma Patil *Zacharias Smith *Alicia Spinnet *Dean Thomas *Ginny Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ron Weasley Hogwarts Ghosts *The Bloody Baron *The Fat Friar *The Grey Lady *Moaning Myrtle *Nearly Headless Nick Hogwarts Professors *Albus Dumbledore *Filius Flitwick *Rubeus Hagrid *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Pomona Sprout *Dolores Umbridge Order of the Phoenix Members *Sirius Black *Albus Dumbledore *Mundungus Fletcher *Remus Lupin *Alastor Moody *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Nymphadora Tonks *Molly Weasley *Arthur Weasley Death Eaters *Antonin Dolohov *Bellatrix Lestrange *Lucius Malfoy *Lord Voldemort Inquisitorial Squad *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Draco Malfoy *Pansy Parkinson Others *Dudley Dursley *Cornelius Fudge *Grawp *Kreacher Platform Differences (characters) Playstation Portable System (PSP) players will get the opportunity to play as dark characters such as Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad (Draco Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle etc.) Scenes The order of the scenes is as follows so far: #Little Whinging and Dementor Attack #Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place #Dumbledore's Hogwarts #The Room of Requirement #Introducing Grawp #Christmas at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place #Umbridge's Hogwarts #Occlumency and Snape's Worst Memory #Fred and George's Finest Hour #Ministry of Magic #Sirius vs. Bellatrix #Voldemort vs. Dumbledore Rooms in Hogwarts Note: EA is intending to include every room found within the canonical Hogwarts and they also have the blueprints of the Warner Brothers movie There are about seventy rooms in Hogwarts: *Boathouse *Charms Class *Clock Tower *Clock Tower Courtyard *Covered Bridge *DADA Class, Umbridge's Office *Divination Tower *Dungeons, Ground Floor, Floors 1-7 *Entrance Hall *Entrance Courtyard *Grand Staircase *Great Hall *Gryffindor Common Room and Boy's Dorm *Hagrid's Hut *Herbology Greenhouse *Hospital Wing *Library, Restricted Section *Myrtle's Bathroom *Owlery *North Tower Staircase *Paved Courtyard (the courtyard on the inner part of the castle) *Potions Class *Prefect's Bathroom *Room of Requirments *Stone Bridge *Stone Circle (where Hermione punched Malfoy) *Suspension Bridge *Transfiguration Class *Transfiguration Courtyard *Trophy Room *Viaduct, Viaduct Entrance Spells There will be 16 spells in the game, all classified under Environmental and Combat(8 spells for each). You use environmental spells to earn discovery points in and around Hogwarts. Combat spells are for when you are duelling other wizards which has been described as quite common. So far it has been suggested that the following spells are in the game: Combat Spells *Expelliarmus: A spell used to disarm your opponents and fires a jet of sparkling yellow light at an opponent. *Expecto Patronum: A spell used to defend yourself against Dementors. Only used in specific story battles. *Levicorpus: A spell used to suspend your opponent upside down in mid-air. *Petrificus Totalus: A spell used to put a full-body bind on your opponents. *Protego: A spell that deflects spells coming your way. *Rictusempra: A spell that tickles and stuns the opponent. *Stupefy: A spell used to damage your opponent. When casting this spell, three jets of red light erupt from your wand. Environment Spells These spells are used to work out all the tasks around Hogwarts and the other locations. *Accio: "Summoning Charm" A spell used to pull objects closer. *Depulso: "Banishing Charm" A spell used to push objects farther. *Expecto Patronum: "Patronus Charm" A spell used to defend yourself against Dementors. Only used in specific story battles. *Incendio: A spell used to create fire. *Reparo: A spell used to mend broken objects. *Reducto: A spell used to break mended objects. *Wingardium Leviosa: A spell used for levitating objects. Creatures So far it is said that the following creatures will be in the game: *Crookshanks *Salamanders *Thestrals Items So far the following items are in the game: *Invisibilty Cloak *Marauder's Map *Wands Wii Version The Wii version of this game will not be available until July 21, 2007, in conjunction with the movie release, according to EB Games. The Wii version of the game is different from the other versions as you will need to use the Wii Remote to cast spells by waving it with the appropriate wrist movements to cast a spell correctly. Eg. Wingardium Leviosa; Swish and flick the remote. EA hopes this will give the players using the Wii a more 'WIZARD FEELING'. Music The music featured in this game consists of some of the same tunes used in the previous games. This is the first video game that includes the song titled "Hedwig's Theme," the main theme in the Harry Potter films, for the producers were sold the rights to play the tune. Goofs *In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film), Mr. Weasley asks Harry what the use of a rubber duck is. This meaning there is no rubber duck in the wizarding world. Yet, in the Prefect's Bathroom there is a rubber duck. Sources * http://www.hpana.com/news.19572.201.html * http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/#static:videogames/eavisitaug2006 * See EA Games Fans Council Threads for more information * PotterCast Episode #65 * PotterCast Episode #66 * SnitchCast Special Episode from EA Games * http://ps3.gamezone.com/gamesell/p30224.htm * http://screenshots.teamxbox.com/screen/54934/Harry-Potter-and-the-Order-of-the-Phoenix/ Notes Category:Video games